


Silvertongue

by OhGoshOhJeez



Series: paulkins [1]
Category: The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals - Team StarKid
Genre: Cunnilingus, Deepthroating, F/M, Oral Sex, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-23 00:44:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20883377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhGoshOhJeez/pseuds/OhGoshOhJeez





	Silvertongue

Emma’s hands gripped tighter in Paul’s hair, and she let out a quiet moan, her eyelids fluttering shut.

“Paul...” She said, and Paul responded by nipping at the inside of her thigh with his teeth.

“Ah!” She cried, her legs squeezing tighter in their position on his shoulders.

Paul looked up at her with his big blue eyes, his face flushed, a few strands of stray hair hanging down in his face. 

“You okay?” His voice was rough. Damn.

“Mhm.” Emma’s fingers played with the short hair at the back of his head. 

“Do...You want me to-”

“Yeah, yes, please, keep going.” She said, and Paul smiled, before dipping his head back down. 

She gasped when she felt Paul’s tongue on her again, her back arching.

“God, Paul...” She shivered as he flattened his tongue and licked up her sex, placing a kiss on her clit. 

She nearly screamed when he started sucking there, her nails digging into the skin on the back of his neck.

Paul groaned, a deep, throaty noise, and Emma felt the vibrations against her.

“You taste good.” He mumbled, before rubbing her clit with his fingers.

Emma moaned loudly, her orgasm crashing over her, taking her by surprise. Her thighs trembled, feeling far too sensitive.

Paul stopped. Paused, before raising his head to look at her, his mouth and chin were wet and it made Emma blush.

“Did you just...?”

“Yeah.” She hated the way her voice cracked.

Paul’s mouth slowly widened into a grin, his expression almost triumphant.

“Wow, that was fast.”

“Yeah, yeah, don’t let it go to your head.”

Paul opened his mouth, and Emma knew what he was about to say before he did.

“_ Don’t _. I know how it sounded, just get up here, you dork.” 

\-------------------------------

Emma couldn’t stop thinking about what he said that night.

“You taste good.” 

She couldn’t remember the last time she came that hard, and that memory fueled her fantasies for weeks afterwards. She didn’t know why it affected her so much, but Paul’s deep voice, telling her that she tasted good- That _ she _ was _ good _, it tied her stomach up in knots.

Paul was sleeping beside her. 

She bit her lip, hesitating, before she gave in and slipped a hand beneath the waistband of her panties.

\-------------------------------  


“Emma...” Paul mumbled, his fingers running through her hair as she slid down his boxers.

His cock sprang upwards, hitting his stomach, and he hissed at the feeling.

Emma leaned forward, taking him in her hand, stroking him once, slowly, before pressing a kiss against the tip.

“Fuck, Emma, please..” He said, his fingers tightening their grip in her hair.

She took the head of his cock past her lips, sucking gently, and Paul sighed. When she felt him start to squirm, she took him deeper, bobbing her head, pulling back when she felt her eyes start to water. She cleared her throat.

“Easy.” Paul said, cupping her jaw in his hand.

“I can do it.” She said, taking him in her mouth again, deeper this time. She could feel the weight of him on her tongue and she clenched her thighs together for some relief.

There were only a few inches left to go, she could do it. God, Paul was big. She gagged when his dick hit the back of her throat, tears rolling down her cheeks.

“God, Em, I-” He cut himself off with a groan as she sucked, hard, bobbing her head up and down.

Then, Paul’s hips twitched, and Emma choked, pulling back, a string of saliva trailing from his cock to her lips.

“Oh shit, Emma, I’m sorry, I didn’t-”

“Goddamn it, I almost had it.”

“Huh?” Paul said.

“I almost took it all. I wanna do it.”

“You don’t...Have to. I liked what you were doing, you don’t need to-”

“I want to be good for you.” Emma said, her eyes cast downwards, as she rubbed circles on his thigh with her fingers.

“What? Emma,” Paul started, shifting where he was sitting, taking her head in his hands.

“You’re always good.”

Emma sighed, shutting her eyes. Paul noticed the way a blush crept across her cheeks. 

“Do you want to keep going? Or-”

“Yeah, I do, I do.” She said, taking him in her hand, stroking him until he was as hard as he was before.

“Good...” Paul said, and Emma’s eyes widened, she looked up at him. 

Without breaking eye contact, she took him in her mouth again, sinking down slowly, taking her time.

“That’s it,” Paul groaned, and Emma felt a wave of pleasure go straight to her core. “You’re doing so good.”

He gripped her hair in one hand, pushing her head down further.

“There, see.” He said. “You got all of it.”

Oh. So she had. Her nose was pressed against his stomach. She made a noise, and Paul hissed at the vibrations.

“Emma, I’m close, if you wanna-”

She waved a dismissive hand at him, and sucked him hard, her tongue grazing the underside of him, and he groaned, his hips twitching as he came.

Emma swallowed as much as she could, then pulled back, some of his come dripping out of her mouth and down her chin. She rested her head against his thigh, and finally slid a hand into her underwear, rubbing her clit fast. She didn’t even notice when Paul tucked himself back into his boxers. 

“Emma.” He said. 

She mumbled out a “Hm?”

“Are you close?”

She shuddered, and nodded.

“Come here.” 

She did as he said, sitting up on his lap. He kissed her. It was passionate, and she made a noise of surprise when he slipped his tongue into her mouth. He reached down, and replaced her hand with his own, touching her gently, before slipping a finger inside of her, while his thumb rubbed at her clit clumsily.

“Come on.” He said, kissing her again. “Let go.”

Emma’s hips twitched, and she cried out, burying her face in his neck. She came hard, so hard she felt it in her fingertips, and her toes curled.

“That’s it.” He said, stroking her back softly.

She breathed heavily, panting hard against the skin of Paul’s shoulder.

“Good girl.” 


End file.
